


I'll Keep You Safe

by crashing_tardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashing_tardis/pseuds/crashing_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a muggleborn runaway in the time of Deathly Hallows. When he's running from snatchers, he accidentally apparates into Phils bedroom. Phil vows to keep him safe and hide him until they find a way out of this mess, but will it be that easy? "I'm not gonna hurt you, Dan."<br/>"Yes you are."<br/>"No, I'm not." Phil's eyes met his, "I promise, Dan. No matter what. I'm never going to hurt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

"Shit," Dan thought, breath catching in his throat. "How did they find me here?" He could hear the snatchers now, talking to the cafe owner in hushed voices, surely asking where he was. He ducked into the bathroom, needing to hide, hurried into the middle stall and sat down, lifting his legs to his chest. He sat there for a while listening to his own shallow breath, waiting until it was safe to leave. He felt his heart lurch in his chest when the door creaked open. Dan held his breath, listening to the slow footsteps. He tried to stay calm, but he knew he was screwed. "Oh god," he thought, "Oh god they’re going to kill me."  
“Come on, I know you’re in here.” He heard the raspy voice call in a condescending tone. “It’ll be easier for you if you just come out now. I’m not gonna hurt you, kid.” Dan knew that was bullshit. He’d seen in the news what happened to the muggleborns that were put on trial, and the sentence for someone who was on the run like him was even worse. He had to find a way to get out of here. I could apparate Dan knew it was an advanced spell, but last year when he was at Hogwarts his older friend PJ explained it to him. Concentrate Dan. He tried to remember the steps to the apparition spell but he knew, being less advanced, that he would need at least a couple of minutes, and he didn't have that. "I need to buy myself more time." He thought. The footsteps were getting closer and closer to his stall. He knew the chances of him successfully delaying an experienced wizard with a spell were very slim, but he had to take the chance. His breath quickened when the footsteps reached his stall. The door slammed open.  
"Stupify!" Dan yelled, pointing his worn out wand at the man before him. It worked? The death eater was cursing, reaching for his wand. Dan made a run for it.  
"You little shit!" Dan heard the snatcher chase after him as he bolted through the cafe. He ducked to the floor as two beams of the cruciatus curse hit the wall behind him. "Not gonna hurt me my ass." There were at least three snatchers chasing him now. He slammed out the door and ran into the town, sharp wind chilling his skin and making his lungs burn. He made sharp turns, not even bothering to look behind him because he could see the red and green beams of magic flying at him. "You'd think wizards who worked for Voldemort would have better aim," he thought. He dove behind a corner and concentrated on the apparition spell. "Concentrate on where you want to go," PJ had told him, "make a mental image, and step into it." Dan tried to concentrate as hard as he could, but he didn't know where he could go. I just want to go home, he thought to himself, but he couldn't. They would find him there. So he concentrated on somewhere safe, that's all he could hold on to. He imagined safety and stepped into it.  
The apparition knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed on his hands and knees coughing. He felt wood flooring under his hands. Did it work? He weakly looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes, wide with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV: Dan apostates into his room. That's all I have to say about that.

Chapter 2

Of all the things that could have happened today, Phil would have never guessed that this would be one of them. He couldn't recall anything out of the ordinary that he did that would've caused this. All he did was go shopping in Diagon Alley with his mother, filling their bags with groceries. He was also able to sneak some candy from Honeydukes for his younger siblings. They got antsy at home in the summer and always caused less trouble when Phil brought them something to entertain them. He and his mother felt safe in Diagon Alley even though it was a bit of a dangerous time to be there. It was pretty much a dangerous time to be anywhere but his mother knew that they would be ok. They were purebloods after all, and even though Phil wanted the search for muggleborns to stop, his mother sure didn't. Neither did his father. They would rant on and on about how impure muggleborns were. “They should just turn themselves in, safe us all the trouble.” his father would say angrily. Phil hated that he had to pretend to be so ignorant, but he knew that it could put him and his family in harm's way if he did anything to defy you-know-who and his followers. But still, hearing his family talk about the situation over dinner made him lose his appetite. He had gone to school with muggleborns; they were his friends at hogwarts and now they had been forced to go into hiding. It was unfair and disgusting, and Phil couldn't do anything about it but shut his mouth.  
Now, however, Phil's mouth was open in surprise. He had been sitting in his room when in a puff of smoke, someone appeared in front of him, coughing violently. Phil met eyes with the boy. He had warm, chocolate eyes and slightly curly brown hair to match. He looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, and he was quickly standing up and backing away.  
"Who are you?" Phil asked, still in shock. The boy didn't answer, and for the first time Phil noticed how rough he looked. His clothes were torn and dirty, holes in the knees of his jeans and the bottom of his black shirt frayed. His skin was slightly grimy, with scrapes on his face. His lips looked chapped and bitten, and his hands were shaking. His warm brown eyes were filled with fear, and he kept glancing around, as if he would be attacked at any moment. Phil couldn't help but wonder when the boy had last had a bath, a warm meal, and a good night's sleep. "Hey," Phil said, more gently "It's ok. Calm down. You're safe."  
"Who- who are you?" The boy asked. His voice was soft, and the fear in it was almost tangible.  
"My name's Phil. What's your name?" The boy seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer, but Phil gave him a genuine look.  
"Dan."  
Phil felt a pang of sadness for the boy. He looked so tired and Phil couldn't help but wonder if he was a muggleborn.  
"Why are you here, Dan?"  
Dan didn't answer, which just confirmed Phil's suspicions.  
"I think I have a good idea as to why you're so scared, Dan. I promise your secret is safe with me. I don't know why you showed up at my house, but I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
"I'm- I don't want the snatchers to catch me. They'll kill me, Phil."  
"So you're a muggleborn?"  
"Please don't turn me in."  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, Dan."  
"Yes you are."  
"No, I'm not." Phil's eyes met his, "I promise, Dan. No matter what. I'm never going to hurt you." Dan still looked unsure, but he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. They'll get longer I promise! Also I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, I don't know how to make it better. I have written the next two and I'm currently editing them so they will be up in the next few weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is going to be a chartered fic, and I'm already working on chapter 2! Tell me what you think in the comments, and if you have any suggestions for improvement I definitely want to hear them!


End file.
